


Break You Hard

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7, Unpretty Rapstar
Genre: BDSM, Multi, mentions of other k-idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	1. The Beginning

"Hyung? I think you need to come over," Jaebum could vaguely hear Jinyoung's voice over the sound of the water running. He wasn't aware of how long he'd been in the shower exactly, but he figured it had been a while if the cold water was anything to go by.

However, Jaebum had zero intentions of leaving the shower. He knew that if he did, very bad things would happen, and he had been doing so well in his anger management classes. He really didn’t want to have a relapse, or whatever it was called, after years of trying to change his anger into something more productive.  
  
Jinyoung, who was standing outside of the bathroom, finished up his conversation and continued his pacing. He knew that Jaebum was stressed from his position as leader. He was also aware that Jaebum's anger issues made things that much worse. He had been with Jaebum before JYP had made Jaebum take anger management classes so he knew how angry Jaebum was.   
  
He had learned a lot about his hyung, having spent a lot of time together during training and being a part of JJ Project. He knew that Jaebum was almost always angry and the strict way he controlled himself was what kept his anger at bay. However, Jinyoung was aware that that was quite stressful in itself, to always be in control of oneself and others at the same time.  
  
Jinyoung had learned early on that it was best he not interfere. Instead, he had learned to call Junho hyung. He was the only one Jinyoung knew could handle Jaebum in such a situation. He hoped that was still true. Until Junho arrived, Jinyoung made sure to wave off the other members who were worried about their leader.  
  
When Junho showed up, he waved Jinyoung off and disappeared into the bathroom. Jinyoung didn't go far though, choosing to continue his pacing in the living room. That only lasted about five minutes before Mark made him sit down, claiming he was freaking the younger members out. He was still for all of five minutes before Junho called for him.  
  
"Jinyoung!" Jinyoung snapped to attention immediately, shooting down the hall to see what Junho wanted.  
  
"Prepare a bag for him with some clothes." Junho looked behind him thoughtfully, calculating, "enough for a week maybe." Jinyoung nodded, biting his lip to keep his worries from spilling over. Junho would take care of Jaebum, this wasn't the first time. With that in mind, Jinyoung hurriedly went to get Jaebum some clothes. He picked things he knew Jaebum liked but also grabbed some things he wore for comfort.   
  
When he returned, Jaebum was out of the shower and dressed. Junho was saying something to him but his voice was too low for Jinyoung to catch. When Junho noticed him, he led Jaebum towards the door.  
  
"Thank you Jinyoungie," Junho said, taking the bag from the younger. Jinyoung nodded, but he was looking at his best friend. Jaebum was looking at the floor, his hands curled into fists. Junho could see Jinyoung's worry and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Don't worry Jinyoungie, hyung's got this." Jinyoung looked at Junho, taking in the soothing smile and matching gaze. Jinyoung sighed and nodded, putting his trust in him like always.  
  
"Good. Get some rest kid, you're stretching yourself thin. I don't want to have to come back for you and leave the kids alone. Understand?" Jinyoung nodded, smiling in the first time in seven hours.   
  
"I understand," Jinyoung said. Junho nodded, patting Jinyoung's head before he moved around him, bringing Jaebum with him.  
  
"I'll bring him home when everything's said and done. I'll get JYP to get you guys some time to play," Junho said over his shoulder, already thinking about who would be willing to help one of his favorite dongsaengs.  
  
He came to his decision while he was in the car, Jaebum fitfully sleeping in the backseat. The younger had tired himself out, stretched himself thin, by trying to maintain his control and keep his anger under wraps at the same time. Junho had always been worried about that, aware that the younger had a lot on his plate along with his firm grip on control. Junho has rarely, if ever, seen the younger give up control of his own free will.   
  
As he mulled over that notion, he had the perfect idea as to who could help Jaebum. He found himself pulling over for a moment, careful of any other cars. Jaebum was still asleep, so Junho kept his voice low as he dialed a number he hadn't needed to use in a long time.  
  
"Hello?" A soft voice answered, sounding amused and curious at the same time. "This is Junho," Junho said, wondering how he was going to get her to agree to help him.  
  
"Ah, Junho. Haven't heard from you in a while you bastard. You must want something." Junho found himself laughing at her choice of words. She used the term more as a term of affection than anything else so Junho let it slide.  
  
"Well, I've got someone for you to play with," Junho said, knowing exactly how to peak her interest. It was quiet for a moment as she thought over his offer.  
  
"Tell me more," she demanded, not accepting but not rejecting either.  
  
"Well, he loves being in control," Junho began. The woman on the other end laughed, loud and rich. "I'm liking the sounds of this already," she purred.  
  
"I thought you would," Junho said before continuing, "he's not used to giving up control but I'm sure he'll respect anyone who could take it from him. He's been stretching himself too thin lately and I'm worried." Junho let his concern leak into his voice, knowing she liked things like that.  
  
Finally, "Alright, I'll bite. Bring him over. If he's as bad as you're saying, I'll need a few days at the least." Junho nodded, smiling in victory. "I'll get it for you. Just don't break him." The woman laughed again. "If I do, I'll put him back together. See you in a few Junho."  
  
"Wait up for me, Cheetah." And with that, Junho hung up and made a, probably illegal, U-turn. 


	2. Here We Are

When Jaebum woke up, he was sitting in a room and Junho was next to him. The room itself looked like a waiting room or something. Kind of empty but it smelled nice, like flowers. Jaebum and Junho were sitting on a very comfortable couch and there was a little coffee table in front of them with an arrangement of magazines, pens, and cup holders.

Jaebum shifted upwards, turning to look at Junho. He didn’t exactly remember how he got here let alone where he was, but if Junho was here, that meant he was safe.

“Welcome back to the world of the living,” Junho teased, nudging Jaebum with his shoulder. Jaebum sniffed but didn’t reply, looking around the room again.

“Where are we?” he asked, turning back to Junho. “We’re in a waiting room,” Junho said. Jaebum gave him a deadpan look, well aware of that part of their location. Junho laughed, deciding that Jaebum wasn’t over the edge any more. He was probably still teetering over it, but he was back on the correct side. Junho could work with that.

“You’ll find out in a minute but listen, I’m really worried about you Jaebum,” Junho said. Jaebum frowned, taking in the way Junho watched him. He figured Jinyoung had called him at some point which meant his presence was more than necessary.

“I thought I could handle it,” Jaebum said, shrugging. He wasn’t ashamed that he’d nearly lost his temper. However, he looked up to Junho and he really didn’t want the man to be disappointed in him.

“I know that, but you can’t maintain the notion that you can handle everything by yourself. Your members are there for you for a reason. Hell, you’re not even the eldest. I’m sure Mark’s a good listener, he’s Jackson’s best friend. And if you can’t confide in them, you know we’re here for you.”

Jaebum nodded, knowing that the 2pm sunbaes looked out for GOT7 more than anyone else. Sure they had established their favorites but if they could spare an ear, they would. Jaebum cleared his throat, wondering if he would have to offer an apology or something, promise to do better. Junho cut him to the chase.

“I know you Jaebum. I know that you’ll promise to do better but eventually, you’ll get too stubborn. So, I’ve prepared something for you. You’re so used to controlling everything and everyone around you. Here,” Junho waved his hand around the vast waiting room and the doors that went off in directions Jaebum had never ventured down,

“Your control will be taken from you. You’ll learn how to give up your control and be more open with the people who care for you. Jaebum, you can trust me and I promise you that this won’t hurt you or anything like that. In fact,” Junho paused, reaching over for a stack of paper Jaebum had overlooked, “this is a contract for the place. Look it over and if you’re okay with this, sign your name. If not, well, it’ll take some time but I’ll figure out another way to help you out. Check it out.”

Jaebum took the papers from him, taking in the words covering the page. He had to do a double take for a second.

“You’re giving me to a dominatrix?” Jaebum asked, one eyebrow raised as he looked at his favorite hyung. “Well, not giving you away,” Junho paused, looking Jaebum over, “although she might try to keep you. You need to learn to give up control and what better way to learn than through this? And you can’t tell me that it doesn’t work. I taught you almost everything you know.” Jaebum could proudly admit to that. With an amused huff, he looked over the contract again.

When he got to the bottom, there wasn’t really anything that freaked him out. He’d tried most if not all of the things on the list. The only thing was, he hadn’t been on the receiving end for most of the things. The only thing that truly worried him, was giving up control. He wasn’t used to it and he sure as hell didn’t do it often.

However, he trusted Junho with everything he was and if Junho thought this was good for him, then Jaebum would trust him. He mulled it over a little longer, if only to really make sure he was okay with this, before he grabbed a pen and signed his name. Junho nodded and leaned over, nudging Jaebum’s shoulder with his own.

“Hey, maybe you’ll learn something,” at Jaebum’s unimpressed glare, Junho laughed. Jaebum was about to ask what he was supposed to do next, but he didn’t get the chance. One of the doors opened and a woman came out. Jaebum could tell that although she was a Domme, she was not his Domme. She was a tall woman with a very curvaceous build.

“Ah, Jessi,” Junho said as he stood up. The woman glared at him, but Junho took that in stride, unbothered. When she spoke, her voice was husky and sensual.

“Junho, thought you didn’t like to stick around these places,” the woman leered at Junho, ignoring Jaebum for the moment. Junho shrugged, smiling at the woman.

“I’m here for the kid. He needs to learn to give up his control.” At this, Jessi turned and looked at Jaebum who was still sitting. Jessi looked him over before turning back to Junho.

“And you didn’t ask me if I wanted to play with him?” she asked, sounding offended and amused at the same time. Junho shrugged, looking a little sheepish but also very amused.

“If I gave you my kid, you’d lock him up in your room and I’d never see him again.” Jessi shrugged, not agreeing but also not disagreeing. She glanced at the young man again, taking in his sharp and defined features. With a shrug, she said, “I’d give you visiting hours.” Junho rolled his eyes, aware that she was serious.

“And that’s exactly why I’m not putting him in your care.” Jaebum watched the two interact, trying to figure out if Junho had messed around with this Jessi. Then again, by the way they were acting, that probably wasn’t the case. Besides, Jaebum doubted Junho freely gave up his control, especially to someone who seemed like they’d keep him powerless.

“Fine. Maybe Cheetah’ll let me get a little time in if he’s too stuck in his ways,” Jessi said, leering at Jaebum again. She already had a few things she wanted to do to him, but, he was already claimed, even if it was temporary. With a sniff, she waved her hand at Jaebum, sharp stiletto nails painted the color of blood, and smirked at the boy.

“Let’s go. I’ve got someone tied up who’s probably getting hungry by now.” Jessi was a little impressed when the boy didn’t react to that at all. Instead, he stood up and made his way towards her. Jessi liked the way he walked and if the way he stood said anything, he was probably a very fun time in the bedroom. As Jessi ran her eyes over him again, she definitely knew she had to have a piece of him. She hoped upon hope that he’d be too stubborn with his control.

“Have fun Jaebum, don’t fight too hard.” Jaebum shot Junho another completely unimpressed glare. Junho's laughter followed him before the door shut. Jessi walked down the hall, completely ignoring Jaebum for the time being. She felt the boy behind him, his sense of presence was impressive, but she didn’t have time to play with him. Her little pet needed her attention soon.

Instead, she stopped next to a door and turned to look at Jaebum. He was looking around with thinly veiled interest and turned to look at Jessi when the sound of her heels stopped. She raised a brow, lifting her hand to gesture towards the door.

“This is gonna be your room. It’s pretty late so get some sleep. Tomorrow, Cheetah will send for you.” Jessi paused, checking Jaebum out again. He watched her do so, amused by her actions. He could tell she wanted a shot at him and he wasn’t too sure if he wanted that to happen. She was beautiful, no doubt about it, but Jaebum hadn’t had too many Dommes in his life.

In fact, he’d never interacted with one and he doubted Jessi would go easy on him, not like he’d want her to or anything. After she’d gotten her fill, she smiled at him quite lustfully before walking away, waving a hand almost as an afterthought.

When she was gone, Jaebum entered the room. It was nice, definitely bigger than what he had at home. It was rather bare though, with a bed and a dresser. He was pretty sure the other door in the room went to the bathroom.

Taking a breath, Jaebum went and put his bag on top of the dresser before he went for the bed, kicking off his shoes as he went. He was still tired, his little nap in Junho’s car didn’t really help his exhaustion. He passed out as soon as he settled down on the bed.


	3. Day 1: Testing The Waters

When Jaebum woke up in the morning, he was distinctly aware that he wasn’t alone. He could feel someone staring at him and for a moment, he just laid there. After a while, he got bored and rolled over, slightly uncomfortable with being stared at considering he had no idea who was doing the staring.

Sitting on the edge of the bed was a woman. Jaebum immediately thought she was gorgeous but in a sharp kind of way. Everything about her seemed sharp, from her facial features to her haircut and eyebrows. Even her nails were sharp and he knew that because she wiggled her fingers at him in greeting when their eyes met.

“Good morning,” she said softly. Jaebum stared at her, still trying to figure out who she was and why she was invading his privacy. Instead of actually answering her, he pulled himself up. It took him a moment to remember that he was shirtless and she was still staring. Instead of being embarrassed by it, he watched her practically devour him with her eyes.

“It’s rude not to say anything,” she murmured softly, her eyes roving over the skin currently visible before meeting his eyes again. Jaebum eyed her, wondering exactly what kind of game she was trying to play. After a moment of shared silence, Jaebum sighed and sat up a bit more.

“Good morning. I’m guessing you’re Cheetah,” he said. The woman smiled, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully.

“Bingo! Now, why don’t you get dressed? We’ve got quite the day ahead of us.” Jaebum considered asking her exactly what their day entailed. Instead, he got up and went to pick out an outfit. For a moment, he considered changing in front of her, but decided against it. Not that he was self-conscious or anything, but because he needed to take a shower.

Cheetah was still waiting when he returned, patiently looking over the outfit he picked. If she liked it, or if she didn’t, she didn’t say anything. Instead, she got off the bed and gestured for him to follow her. He decided to indulge her.

They ended up in what had to be the dining room. She gestured for him to sit and he did. He didn’t get the chance to ask any questions, such as who was going to bring in the food, when the dining room suddenly came to life. Double doors that were on the opposite wall of where Jaebum decided to sit burst open and multiple people bled into the room. Jaebum had to do a double take.

All of the people were men and they were relatively naked. Relatively meant that all of them had either clamps on their nipples or a cage around their dicks. All of them, save for one, had silk cloth wrapped around their mouths. Jaebum wasn’t particularly bothered by this, although he seriously hoped none of them had went near the food during the cooking process, and simply watched as they fluttered around in a choreographed move.

“Is it just us eating?” Jaebum asked, turning to look at Cheetah. “No,” she replied, “a few of the others will be arriving soon.” As if Cheetah had spoken them up, the door Cheetah and Jaebum had come through opened and more people poured in. Jaebum was a little more surprised this time, but not infinitely so.

He definitely remembered Jessi. The woman sauntered into the room like she owned it and Jaebum noticed a leash in her hand. The leash connected to a thick black collar that was wrapped around the throat of a guy. He was pretty attractive, skin a beautiful bronze, and he was entirely focused on Jessi. He didn’t even seem to notice there was anyone else in the room. Hell, he didn’t seem to truly realize where he was.

Unlike the other men swarming around the room, this one was wearing pants and nothing else. Jaebum was able to see the scars dotting his skin. Huh, Jessi did seem like a sadist. Jessi took a seat and Jaebum wasn’t the least bit surprised when the man, instead of sitting in a chair, dropped to his knees to the right of Jessi’s chair. He ducked his head down and stayed that way, not even making a sound.

“Ah, nice to see you again,” Jessi purred, her gaze raking over Jaebum’s figure. He looked delicious in red. “Nice to see you too,” Jaebum answered, meeting her gaze and nodding his greeting. Jessi hummed, looking over to Cheetah who was simply watching Jaebum with interest. So she hadn’t started training him yet.

The two of them were definitely different. Jessi liked to break her pets in immediately, but Cheetah liked to dissect her prey first before she attacked and conquered. Jessi could respect that although, as she looked Jaebum over, she couldn’t help but think what she would do to him if she had at least twenty minutes.

Soon, the men finished up setting the table and other women came in. All of them were beautiful, all of them had male pets, and all of them were idols that Jaebum recognized. He wasn’t too surprised, he could tell when someone was into this kind of thing. He wasn’t the least bit surprised to see Hyorin in all her bronzed beauty, with a man who looked kind of like Taecyeon at her feet.

Nor was he all that surprised to see quite a few SNSD members. He figured the most surprising was Fei noona, but even that wasn’t much of a surprise. She was quite dominate and intimidating when she wanted to be. They all paid him no mind, unbothered by his appearance. It wasn’t like he would tell on them or anything.

The meal was rather simple but very delicious. Cheetah didn’t ask anything of Jaebum, merely allowed him to do what he wanted. And that’s how the first day went. She simply acted like his shadow or something, always where he was and monitoring what he did. She didn’t talk to him much either nor did she allow him to leave. She hadn’t strictly said he couldn’t leave but he could tell the entirety of his stay would be inside this building, wherever said building was.

Jaebum walked around quite a bit, taking everything in. At one point he’d stumbled across a session, totally on accident. It happened to be Hyorin and her Taecyeon look alike. For a minute, Jaebum just watched, more curious than aroused really.

Hyorin, despite her sweet yet no bullshit taking demeanor, was rather vicious as a Domme. Her pet didn’t seem to mind this though, taking whatever she gave him and thanking her for it breathlessly. Jaebum figured someone should worship her like the goddess she was.

Despite Jaebum being a Dom himself, it wasn’t really Hyorin’s position he was interested in. He already knew what it was like to be in her position. Instead, he found his gaze focused on her pet. He was fucked out out of his mind. He was deep in subspace at the moment so his face showed complete sereneness. Jaebum himself had never been in subspace.

As a Dom, his job was to take care of his sub and going into subspace wouldn’t really help his mindset. Now that he was supposed to give up his control, he was infinitely more curious about subspace. He ended up wondering off shortly after Hyorin grabbed a riding crop and a sound.

He learned quickly that the place was filled to the brim with sexual activity. Some of it was distinctly on display while others were private. Jaebum had seen nearly all of the idols he’d seen at breakfast enjoying themselves. He hadn’t meant to find them of course, but wondering around without a general goal in mind tended to lead him to some weird places.

Eventually, he lost interest in the whole thing and found himself drifting off to his room. On his way, he saw Jessi and she smiled at him, sharp and focused.

“Turning in for the night?” she asked pleasantly. Jaebum nodded, a yawn escaping him. He was even more tired than he thought. “Good night,” Jessi said, her smile seeming to get even sharper. Jaebum nodded and bowed to her before he was on his way.

He very distinctly heard her say something about his freedom but he decided not to think about it. Apparently watching other people enjoy themselves tired him out. He showered, dried himself off quickly, and passed out in bed in nothing but a towel.


	4. Day 2: It Begins

Jaebum woke up almost sluggishly. He wasn’t too sure why he was awake considering the sun wasn’t up. He made to roll over but found that he couldn’t. Realizing that he was unable to move, he went completely still and mentally checked over himself.

He found out very quickly that his wrists were cuffed and the chains were connected to the headboard. He could barely move his arms at all. His ankles had the same treatment. The covers he was sure he’d wrapped himself up in was missing but he was still in the towel.

He wasn’t too busy checking himself over to realize that he wasn’t alone. That was probably why he woke up, not the chains keeping him immobile. The gaze searing into his figure was something he was coming to recognize.

Cheetah was here and she was the one who’d strung him up. For a moment, he simply mulled over what he should say. He wasn’t sure if this was a test or not. Yesterday, she had let him be like she had no intentions of taking his control away. And now, she had him tied to the bed.

“Never woken up like this before,” was what he chose to say. For a moment, nothing happened, the world was still. In the next moment, Cheetah was there and she slapped him so hard his vision was filled with black dots. Jaebum was too stunned to react at first, more from the fact that she hit him than anything else, so he didn’t move when she grabbed his chin, her nails digging fiercely into his cheeks.

“You only speak when I give you permission to speak,” she informed him, her voice a soft, but very dangerous, purr. Jaebum blinked a few times, still dazed and kind of turned on. He wanted to shake his head to clear it but Cheetah’s grip kept him still.

“Yesterday, I let you enjoy your freedom and control but now, it’s mine. You will do what I say, when I say it. If you take too long or ignore that you belong to me now, I will punish you. Do you understand?” Jaebum considered answering just to spite her or rather, to see what she’d do to punish him.

Instead, of tempting fate, he just watched her watch him. For an entire sixty seconds, nothing happened and they just stared at each other. Finally, Cheetah smiled at him, shaking his face a little.

“Good boy,” she purred, patting his cheek before slapping him again, seemingly even harder than before. Jaebum had to bite his lip to stop the groan that wanted to be heard. “I asked you a question. Answer it.” She ordered firmly, glaring down at him.

Jaebum turned his head to face her again, slowly trying to figure out what she wanted from him. It took a minute, but it clicked and he almost didn’t answer, just to see if she would hit him again.

However, he knew this was for a good cause and, if he was honest, what he’d seen last night had intrigued him and he was definitely into what Cheetah was saying and doing if his boner was anything to go by. Here was his chance to be free of every single responsibility and be taken care of. He wasn’t going to put that in jeopardy.

“Yes,” he said after a moment. Cheetah hummed, tilting her head to the side. “Yes, what?” she asked, running her fingers over where she’d slapped him. It stung and Jaebum grunted when she purposefully dug her nails into the redness of it. Realizing what she wanted, he grit out a short, terse, “Yes ma’am,” and Cheetah let him go.

“Good boy,” she purred, stroking his cheek again, being gentle now that he was obeying her. “Now for the rules. I’m a simple woman and I like simplicity. The rules are simple. You belong to me, for the time that you are here, I own you in your entirety. I control every nerve in your body. I pick what you wear, if I want you to wear anything at all, I pick when you bathe and for how long.

“I pick what you eat and what you eat out of. Your responsibilities, burdens, everything, it’s all mine. Unfortunately, I don’t have enough time to fully break you, but I’ve got a good feeling about this even if I have to do a crash course.

“It’s breakfast time, so we’re going to go eat. You aren’t allowed to look at, talk to, or even breathe in the direction of another woman. If you do, I’ll string you up in my dungeon and fuck you until you pass out.” If Jaebum shivered in pleasure, that was neither here nor there. If Cheetah felt it, she showed no signs of it.

“I’m going to let you go and you’re going to shower. Your clothes will be waiting. You have five minutes to shower and if you’re not sitting in front of me immediately after those five minutes, you will regret it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jaebum answered. Cheetah nodded, pleased with his obedience. She wasn’t sure if it was temporary or not, but then again, Jaebum definitely didn’t seem against giving up his control. She figured the only reason he hadn’t before, was because the idea hadn’t been brought to him in the way Cheetah was offering it.

Junho was an amazing Dom but he didn’t do permanent subs. Cheetah on the other hand, definitely preferred working on a sub for the long haul, making them into the perfect pet for herself. Jaebum definitely had potential.

With another smile, Cheetah unlocked him and let him go. When the water started running, she turned on the alarm on her cellphone. With that done, she went towards his things, tsking when she realized he hadn’t even unpacked.  Deciding she liked the way he looked in red, she picked out a shirt for him in that color. She eyed it for a bit, picturing it on him. He’d look good in it.

Jaebum had returned and did as told a few seconds before the alarm went off. He was wearing nothing but a towel and his hair was still damp. Cheetah eyed him for a bit, even going as far as to circle around him. Finally, she grabbed the towel he’d wrapped around himself, pulling it off. Surprisingly, he didn’t react to it at all.

Cheetah was a little impressed, but instead of commenting on it, she finished up drying his hair. She seriously didn’t want him to be dripping everywhere. Content, she tossed him the outfit she picked out.

“Get dressed,” she said, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching him. She waited for the moment when he realized she hadn’t given him underwear. However, he didn’t seem bothered at all. Cheetah was unaware that Jaebum preferred going commando.

She decided she wasn’t disappointed by his lack of a reaction. Instead, she was pleased that he was following her orders without question. She was sure he would try her but at the moment, he was being quite obedient. Obedience was a good look on him.

When he was finished, he stood before her, one eyebrow raised almost challengingly. Cheetah decided that she liked his subtle disdain and let him get away with it. She looked him over again deciding that he definitely looked quite edible in red.

“Alright,” she said after she’d gotten her temporary fill of looking him over, “let’s go get breakfast.” 


	5. Challenge

Upon entering the dining room, Cheetah went to her seat, distinctly aware that the chair Jaebum had been sitting in yesterday was missing. She took her seat, throwing one leg over the other as she waited for him to make a decision. She seriously wasn’t expecting him to keep up with his obedience on the first day.

For a minute, Jaebum stood there, glaring at where he was obviously supposed to sit. He didn’t look at the other women in the room and their pets so he missed the hungry look Jessi was shooting his way. Cheetah noticed, but she wasn’t bothered by it.

After a frozen minute, Jaebum stepped forward and went down to his knees on the right side of her seat. He didn’t present himself, but Cheetah hadn’t strictly ordered him to. Instead, he dropped his hands on his knees and glared at her.

She could tell he wasn’t truly angry, annoyed maybe, but not angry. He wanted this he just wasn’t accepting it all the way yet. Cheetah would work on that, she had time. For the time being, she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Very good,” she purred, before turning away and ignoring him. On Jaebum’s part, it wasn’t very challenging. All he had to do was sit there and look good whilst avoiding eye contact with the women in the room. Considering his current line of vision consisted of the table and the chairs around him, it was super easy to obey Cheetah’s order.

The real challenge came when the table was set and the women began eating. Jaebum was hungry but he wasn’t too sure what Cheetah expected of him. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if she was going to let him eat. Jaebum got his answer when Cheetah scooped up some of her food and offered it to Jaebum, a shrewd expression on her face.

Jaebum’s gaze shifted from the offered food to Cheetah’s face, unsure of if she was serious or not. So far, she had been very serious about everything but this, this was kind of weird. Sure Jaebum was her sub for the time being, but he had perfectly functioning hands. However, despite Jaebum’s skeptical expression, Cheetah’s expression didn’t change.

“You either eat from this or from the floor. I’m allowing you to choose,” Cheetah said, finally getting annoyed with his staring. Jaebum hesitated for a moment but decided that he had no intentions of eating anything off the floor, sub practice be damned. He was learning to give up his control and he doubted eating off the floor had anything to do with that.

Slowly, Jaebum leaned forward, watching Cheetah as he did so. Cheetah watched him, watched as he slowly opened his mouth. She doubted he was teasing her, more messing with her authority, but she allowed it. A pet with no spunk wasn’t any fun. Cheetah felt it when his teeth bit down on the fork she offered him. Still maintaining eye contact, Jaebum slowly pulled off, taking the food she’d offered with it.

When he was fully separated from the fork, he glared at her something fierce before shifting away, glaring at the floor. Cheetah laughed, amused at how annoyed he was that she hadn’t broken away from the stare down. She’d grudgingly received some of Jaebum’s respect. It was definitely a work in progress.

Breakfast went by fairly quickly and Jaebum found that as long as he didn’t make Cheetah wait too long, she’d give him the food he wanted. It was still very annoying not being allowed to use his own hands, but at the moment, he knew he couldn’t argue.

It wasn’t worth whatever punishment she’d no doubt give out. Although, Jaebum mused as Cheetah ran a towel over her sharp finger nails, he was curious as to what kind of punishment she would deem necessary.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Cheetah stood, looking at him expectantly. Jaebum stood up, realizing that he was taller than her but that didn’t really seem to matter. She was quite capable of making eye contact without really having to tip her head up. Jaebum may have respected her a bit more for it.

“You did a very good job in there,” Cheetah said as she walked out of the dining room, Jaebum right behind her. Jaebum didn’t say anything to that, mostly because he didn’t have anything nice to say about it. Did she expect him to thank her for the compliment? That wasn’t going to happen. So, he just walked behind her, wondering where she was taking him.

Cheetah took him to her office. It was on the top floor and it was a very big room. It looked like the run of the mill office save for the incense holders hanging from the ceiling. That explained the musky scent floating around as well as the smoke hovering above everything.

Jaebum was keenly aware of the cushion sitting next to Cheetah’s desk but he didn’t move towards it. Instead, he watched as Cheetah sauntered over to her seat, sitting down before she turned to look at him.

Cheetah ran her gaze over her proud sub. She almost wanted to go easy on him but she knew very well that wasn’t going to work. Instead, she made the order, “Sit, now.” For a second, Jaebum didn’t react at all, but then he glowered at her before doing as he was told. Cheetah decided she was too pleased by his obedience to punish him for the glare. Besides, it was kind of hot.

Jaebum did sit down and despite the cushion being very soft and comfortable, he showed no signs of actually appreciating the seat. Whatever, as long as he was sitting down. Pleased for now, Cheetah woke her sleeping computer and ignored Jaebum for hours.

 Jaebum didn’t seem bothered by it though, making it his mission to sit as still as he possibly could. He wondered over what his members were doing. He seriously hoped manager hyung was taking good care of them. Junho hyung promised him that his boys would be in good hands so, with a sigh, Jaebum leaned against the wood of Cheetah’s desk, wondering if a nap would do him any good.


	6. Played

Jaebum actually did fall asleep. Cheetah hadn’t even noticed considering his placement, and that Jaebum was very quiet and still when he slept. She only found out he was sleeping when he woke up suddenly, sitting up and immediately glaring at the floor. She wasn’t too sure what he’d been dreaming about, but if he always glared at what he assumed woke him up, she felt bad for them.

However, shortly after, Jaebum shifted a bit and it became apparent that Jaebum had woken up for a reason. Instead of mentioning it, she waited patiently, looking over the heels she’d been shopping for. She had never been so peaceful as she shopped.

It took ten minutes before Jaebum’s full bladder overcame his pride and he shifted some more, putting Cheetah in his line of vision. Cheetah felt his gaze but she ignored it. He was going to be verbal or Cheetah wasn’t going to let him do anything. She knew he was the stubborn type, but she hoped he wouldn’t go too far. He didn’t.

Jaebum struggled with himself. On the one hand, he really needed to go to the bathroom. On the other hand, he had no idea if he was allowed to talk. She did say he couldn’t talk unless he had permission. He had no idea if this particular occasion counted.

Whatever the case may be, it was getting to be too much for him. He shifted some more, looking at the side of Cheetah’s face. He decided then, that he would take whatever punishment she gave him for talking as long as he got to go to the bathroom.

“Can-,” Jaebum hesitated, still unsure of how he was supposed to address her. When Cheetah tilted her head in his direction without actually looking over, he forced himself to go through with it. He doubted she’d be too happy if he ruined the cushion he was sitting on. Jaebum had a feeling she’d probably humiliate him further by making him keep wearing the outfit until the end of the day.

“May I use the bathroom, ma’am?” it had worked last time so Jaebum decided to stick with it. Cheetah turned in her seat, smiling at Jaebum. He shifted, but not because of the way she was staring at him, but more because he really needed to use the bathroom. Things were getting dire.

“Please?” he murmured when she showed no signs of answering his question. Cheetah smiled, leaning back in her chair. “But of course,” she purred, “come straight back.” Jaebum nodded and was on his feet before she could really finish her order. Cheetah placed her face in her palm, watching his strong figure storm out of the room. She surely enjoyed watching him go.

Jaebum didn’t run into any issues on his way to the bathroom. It was when he was going back to Cheetah’s office that a problem found him. It came in the innocent form of a boy who looked like he was the same age as Yugyeom or something, curled into a tiny ball on the floor in the middle of the hallway. That was why it gave Jaebum pause. He had some seriously fierce protective instincts for innocent looking things. That was going to prove to be a problem today.

Unaware of the repercussions of an action he hadn’t committed yet, Jaebum moved towards the boy, crouching down. Jaebum was surprised to see him there. For one, the hallway had been empty when he left Cheetah’s office, so the boy must’ve recently placed himself by Cheetah’s door. Jaebum wasn’t really aware of the placement, more concerned by the angry marks raking the boy’s back.

They were obviously fresh and Jaebum definitely didn’t want to touch them. The boy noticed him immediately and peeked out at Jaebum. He looked scared and, of course, it itched at Jaebum’s instinct to protect and nurture. So, that’s what he did.

“Are you okay?” he asked. The boy whimpered, putting his head back down, too tired to keep it up. Jaebum hesitated for all of two seconds before he turned and went back to the bathroom. He wasn’t gone long, returning with a face towel and the first aid kit that had been underneath the bathroom sink. He wasn’t sure as to how much help it would be, but he refused to just leave the kid there.

When he returned, he informed the boy, in a soft tone, as to what he planned on doing. He got a miniscule nod in return. As gently as possible, Jaebum went about cleaning the boy’s back. “What’s your name?” he asked, wiping down a particularly nasty looking mark. It took a moment, but the boy answered with a soft, “Hyun woo.” That was definitely familiar, but Jaebum didn’t think about it too hard, more focused on cleaning the boy up.

As he was finishing up, the door to Cheetah’s office flew open. Jaebum merely glanced in that direction, but then did a double take when he realized Jessi was standing there, Cheetah just behind her. Jessi looked rather pleased, like she’d just won something. Jaebum hadn’t connected the dots though, merely going back to what he was doing until Jessi spoke.

“And just what are you doing?” she asked, a pleased hint to her voice. Jaebum thought about ignoring her considering he wasn’t really supposed to look at her. He wondered if that rule still stood or if it had just been before breakfast. He found himself looking past Jessi at Cheetah. The woman nodded, allowing him to answer Jessi.

“I’m cleaning up his back. Isn’t he too young to be here?” he hadn’t asked Hyun woo, but it had been bothering him. Jessi snorted, although she was still feeling victorious. “He’s older than you,” she said. Although Jaebum was surprised, that didn’t stop him from cleaning Hyun woo’s back. Age didn’t particularly matter when it came to innocent looking things.

“Hyun woo, get up,” Jessi ordered. Jaebum rested back on his ankles when the boy shot up immediately, a bright smile on his face. “Did I do well?” he asked hopefully. Jessi made a soft humming noise, reaching over to scratch under his chin. “You were perfect dear, very cute.” Hyun woo huffed, seeming annoyed by the second part of the compliment. Jaebum’s gaze narrowed, beginning to get a feeling as to what was going on.

“Was this a test?” he found himself asking as Hyun woo turned towards him. His innocent features had shifted into an expression of arrogance. Jaebum’s protective instincts fluttered away at the glittering eyes. He had just been fucking played.

“Not so much a test,” Jessi purred, already planning what she wanted to do with him, “more of a pop quiz. You only requested to go to the bathroom. Nowhere in there did you ask to help Hyun woo let alone get the items you used to do so. Hyun woo belongs to me, and I definitely don’t remember giving you permission to help him. You also, obviously, didn’t come straight back.”

Jaebum understood, but he definitely was not happy about it. In fact, he glared something fierce at Hyun woo who didn’t seem bothered. His mistress was Jessi after all. “He definitely doesn’t look like the guy from last time,” Jaebum said, looking Hyun woo over. The other guy was definitely taller and darker than Hyun woo.

“He’s not, but he’s still mine. Now, what am I going to do to you?” it was rhetorical and Jaebum knew it. Instead, he just watched her, watched as her gaze raked over his figure. 


	7. Punished

Ten minutes later and Jaebum was shirtless and tied up. Jessi had decided to punish him in the dark room. Cheetah refused to let her take Jaebum to her bedrooms. The dark room appeared to be the next best thing.

Jaebum hadn’t been aware of the room until now and so he was very surprised to see multiple tables lining the walls. One thing kind of looked like a wooden horse without the neck and head. There was a bed in the far corner, but Jessi didn’t seem interested in that.

Instead, Cheetah brought Jaebum over to the bare side of the room against the well, watching him carefully. She took the shirt she ordered Jaebum to remove and carefully tied his hands, careful not to cut off circulation. The entire time Jaebum’s expression was carefully blank and he didn’t say a single word, didn’t make a sound as he was brought to the room and tied up.

When Cheetah was done, she remained standing in front of him, carefully monitoring his expressions, but he wasn’t showing anything. He didn’t trust her and the situation probably didn’t help. However, it was already happening and it was just another lesson learned.

“She’ll only do ten, no more no less,” Cheetah said to him. Jaebum ignored her, looking over her shoulder at the wall. Cheetah frowned, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her. He followed it, but his expression was still carefully blank. “Do not ignore me. You will not like the repercussions. Do you understand?”

For a moment, it looked like he was going to ignore her again but after a moment of them being at a standstill, he nodded begrudgingly. Cheetah decided to accept that. Jaebum went back to staring at the wall over her shoulder, aware of her but choosing to ignore it.

Cheetah looked behind Jaebum, focusing on Jessi who was holding her favorite whip. Jaebum wasn’t told explicitly what was going to happen, but considering the stance he’d been made to take, he was probably aware of what was going to happen.

“Only ten,” Cheetah warned her. Jessi smiled, running her tongue over her bottom lip. “I won’t scar your precious pet,” Jessi purred, running her fingers over the handle of the whip. Cheetah decided to accept that. Cheetah leaned back, pressing her back against the wall so she could watch Jaebum’s reaction.

She was quite sure he had never been whipped before. She got the feeling that although he might like some forms of pain he definitely wasn’t a masochist. Cheetah had promised ten swipes but if he showed any signs of truly disliking it, she would stop everything immediately.

When Jessi hit him the first time, Jaebum had been prepared. He hadn’t been warned but he heard the sound of the whip cutting through the air. He found himself biting down on his bottom lip, refusing to show a reaction.

Cheetah watched him closely, realizing that as the second and the third strike came and Jaebum forced his reaction down that Jaebum didn’t trust her. She wasn’t too surprised but it still kind of stung. On the fourth strike, Jaebum’s face twitched. She’d been watching him so closely that she saw the movement. It seemed as if he’d made to frown but aborted halfway.

On the fifth strike, his hands curled into fists and his eyes squeezed shut. He grunted but that was the most noise he made. During his punishment, Cheetah’s hands had roamed. Jaebum showed no signs of noticing her movements until she reached his pants, one eye opening to glare at her as she pushed one hand down into them.

Jessi had paused but then again, her strikes hadn’t been consistent at all. Cheetah took that time to see how Jaebum was feeling downstairs. She was slightly surprised but mostly pleased to note that he was hard. Jaebum’s face twitched again in a half formed, but aborted, frown when Cheetah wrapped her hand around him.

“Do you like it?” she asked softly, tugging hard when she saw Jessi’s hand swing backwards. Jaebum grunted on the sixth strike but didn’t answer her, which wasn’t something she took lightly. Cheetah leaned forward, bringing her hand up to wrap tightly around the base of his dick. She pressed herself against him then, impressed when she could feel how still he was forcing himself to be.

“I asked you a question. I may have promised ten, but if you don’t answer,” she let the threat trail off, knowing that being whipped wasn’t something Jaebum appeared to like. Sure he’d gotten hard but that really didn’t mean he liked the treatment. Jaebum took a deep breath, letting it out in a harsh exhale when Jessi landed the seventh strike. He had three to go but he had yet to answer his mistress.

“Do I like what?” he asked between gritted teeth, frowning down at her when she squeezed around the base of his dick again. Cheetah smiled, amused by his tactic. She hadn’t been specific so she could understand his question.

That didn’t mean she appreciated it. To show that, she ran the sharp tips of her fingernails over his dick, slowly going for his slit. Jaebum finally showed an emotion when Cheetah began slowly pushing the tip of her fingernail into his slit.

His face went completely blank for a second, his body and mind trying to figure out if that was something he liked. He had been so caught up in figuring out if the pain was coming from his back or if some of it involved Cheetah’s fingernail that when Jessi landed her eighth hit, he showed his pain from it. Finally, Jaebum decided that he definitely did not like one of the two treatments going on.

“Do you prefer what I’m doing,” Cheetah began slowly, using her other hand to wrap around the head of Jaebum’s dick as the finger of her other hand continued pushing. She had no intentions of going too far, just focusing on keeping his focus on her.

“Or do you like what Jessi’s doing?” she finished, watching him fight to control his expression. He might not trust her yet but he definitely couldn’t keep up his cold demeanor when bombarded with feelings he couldn’t distinguish. Cheetah decided to keep that in mind.

“I like,” Jaebum’s voice changed into a very annoyed and pain tinged growl when Jessi landed another hit on his back. It stung like a bitch and he was sure the healing process would truly be a pain in his ass. Jessi had promised it wouldn’t scar, that didn’t mean the shit wouldn’t hurt. Cheetah made a tsking noise, slapping him to get his attention.

Jaebum frowned, his mind trying to figure out where it was supposed to be. He really wasn’t used to not being in control of himself let alone the situation, it was beginning to be too much and Cheetah could tell. However, she wanted to see how things would play out. Jaebum struggled to figure out what he was supposed to do, what his mistress wanted from him.

Vaguely he was aware that he had been attempting to answer a question, but his mind was kicking into overdrive from everything he was feeling and from the simple fact that he couldn’t get himself under control. Cheetah wouldn’t let him.

It was when Jessi hit him for the final time that Jaebum’s mind just, kind of, shut down. He wasn’t exactly sure what happened but it felt like he’d been pushed underwater. It wasn’t an aggressive act, in fact, everything seemed serene and simple.

He didn’t go limp considering his position, but he was definitely more relaxed. It seemed as if nothing could reach him. Vaguely he could hear people talking but it felt like it was from far away, a mere ripple on the surface of the water he was underneath.

Outside of his haze, Cheetah was fully aware of what had happened. Cheetah and Jessi’s combined efforts had sent Jaebum into subspace. Jessi moved over next to her, looking at Jaebum thoughtfully. He looked completely serene, in his own world.

“Finally,” Jessi huffed, rubbing her wrist. “I thought he was going to keep fighting.” Sure she liked that in a sub, but Jaebum was supposed to be learning a lesson. “What put him under?” Jessi asked, helping Cheetah release Jaebum’s wrists. When he was released, his arms fell down at his sides but he didn’t seem to notice. He blinked, almost owlishly, but kept completely still. He looked sleepy.

“This one needs to control everything,” Cheetah shrugged lightly, looking her sub over, “he couldn’t control the situation and when we bombarded him with emotions he couldn’t figure out or control he just,” Cheetah gestured towards him as explanation. For a millisecond, Jaebum’s gaze sharpened and followed Cheetah’s movement sharply but he went back to his serene expression a millisecond later.

“Oh, almost came right back out,” Jessi said. Cheetah shrugged, unbothered. “No, I think that’s more instinct. His gaze is much sharper than that. I should probably get him cleaned up. He might come back up kicking and screaming.” Jessi nodded, looking Jaebum’s body over.

He was still shirtless and, apparently, quite hard. Jessi seriously wished Junho had let her play with him. Then again, just this session had her all hot and bothered and she hadn’t even gotten to do anything. She looked him over once more before turning to put her things away. Her job here was done.

Cheetah moved towards Jaebum, unbothered by the way his gaze followed her. She was sure he’d stay in subspace for a while, so she was expecting him to be quite docile. “Jaebummie,” Cheetah said softly, getting his attention. He didn’t react to the affectionate term.

“C’mon, I’ll let you enjoy your serenity in bed.” Jaebum didn’t respond, but he followed her obediently when she took his hand. Multiple times during their trip to his room Jaebum made as if he were going to remove himself from the headspace Cheetah had put him in. Cheetah calmly talked him right back into it every time. It was easy when he was in subspace.

He focused more on instinct that way instead of messing with the serenity he had going on. She noticed he didn’t really seem all that keen on talking but that didn’t bother Cheetah. The longer he was comfortable with the new experience, the better.

By the time she got him to his room, he looked like he was ready to go to sleep. His eyes were barely open and he had trusted Cheetah to get him to his location. Cheetah talked him into showering, getting her clothes wet when she cleaned his back up. Surprisingly, the pain didn’t bring him back up.

After that, it was beyond easy to get him dressed in some sleep wear and into his bed. The only thing that really caught her off guard, was when he wrapped his hand around her wrist. When she turned to look at him, he looked surprisingly aware, but not out of subspace.

“Stay,” it wasn’t an order like he would usually give. He just sounded sleepy and peaceful. Cheetah decided to indulge him, propping herself up on the headboard. Jaebum watched her, surprisingly focused until she settled down. Then, he allowed himself to drift right back to his serenity. Cheetah was impressed with how easily he moved through his newfound headspace.

She did feel some affection for him when he placed his head on her thigh, drifting off immediately. He probably wouldn’t remember the feeling of Cheetah running her fingers through his hair, humming softly as he slept.


	8. Day 3: Acceptance

When Jaebum woke up, he felt relaxed, more relaxed than he’d felt in years. He felt too good to move, so he didn’t. Instead, he took in how he was feeling physically. His back hurt but not as much as he was expecting. If anything, it was more like a minor annoyance than something that should probably sting.

It did take him a moment but he realized that he wasn’t alone. However, he wasn’t bothered by it, not really. He was too relaxed to truly feel any negative emotions. Instead of snapping to attention, he tilted his head, learning that he was not laying on a pillow. When he actually worked up the energy to look up, he found himself looking at Cheetah.

She was awake, one hand on top of Jaebum’s hand and the other holding her cellphone, thumb dutifully scrolling. He watched her for a bit, too relaxed to actually consider he had fallen asleep around someone he didn’t really know. Cheetah felt him move and chose to acknowledge him, raising an eyebrow at his relaxed, and surprisingly unguarded, facial expression.

“How are you?” she asked, keeping her voice soft so as not to startle him. Jaebum grunted, pressing his face back into her thigh. When he tried to move his arm, he felt that static feeling that meant his arm was asleep and was on its way to waking up. Cheetah watched him process, felt his eyes close against her thigh. It took a minute and a half before Jaebum realized the arm that had fallen asleep was draped over Cheetah’s thigh, palm tucked under the thigh opposite the one he was using as a pillow. Huh.

Cheetah waited for him to pull away once the realization hit but he didn’t. He just grumbled sleepily and stopped moving his hand, keeping it where it was. Cheetah was beyond surprised and very pleased when he fell asleep again. She was sure he was more dozing than actually going back to sleep but she appreciated the subconscious decision to trust her enough to sleep.

She let it go on for another half hour before she nudged him awake. At first he didn’t respond, but then he was sitting up. His gaze was clear now, back to how it’d been before she’d introduced him to a new headspace. Jaebum looked her over thoughtfully, wondering if he should be upset with the little trick used against him.

Deciding their intent had been harmless, and the notion that useless for him to hold a grudge, he let it go. Besides, going along with his way of thinking, he would’ve had cause for punishment eventually. Cheetah probably pushed it along because he couldn’t stay long enough to actually act up.

Cheetah watched him curiously, wondering what he was thinking about. She probably could’ve asked about it but she decided to allow him his thoughts. Instead, she went for the easier route.

“Good morning.” She murmured softly. Jaebum thought it over, wondering if it was truly a good morning. Considering how relaxed he felt, he decided it was worth something. “Good morning.” Cheetah smiled, pleased with his response.

“Get showered. I’ll have your clothes for you when you come out,” Cheetah ordered. Jaebum nodded and went to do as he was told. When he was gone, Cheetah mulled over what he should wear. He looked absolutely delicious in red, but she wanted to see him in something else. Humming softly, she decided on a simple white V-neck and jeans. They weren’t going anywhere, but at least he was fashionable.

Jaebum finished his shower and returned to where Cheetah was waiting. He was dried off much better than last time. Cheetah looked over his back, making sure it was healing properly. Pleased, she allowed him to dress himself.

When he was finished, he turned his gaze on her and Cheetah could see the question in his eyes. She was rather pleased he didn’t just ask it. She had figured he would loosen up after he finally got to see that giving his control to someone else, relying completely on someone else, wasn’t a horrible thing. In fact, it was quite empowering, but Cheetah was sure he had learned that.

“You may speak,” Cheetah said, smoothing down his shirt. “What are we doing today?” despite having showered and woken up, he still had that sleepy tinge to his voice that Cheetah decided was sexy. “Well, you’ve improved quite well but there’s one more test. Come.”

Jaebum followed her, curious as to where they were going. He had explored most of the building on his own, so it was interesting to guess which room Cheetah was going to choose. His temporary domme ended up going to her bedroom. Jaebum had never been to her room before, so he took in his fill.

The room was large like all the other rooms in the building. Her room was rather dark with a massive circular bed in the middle of the room. The bed was elevated off the ground and Jaebum wondered how much it had cost to design the room that way.

Everything was in varying shades of black. The covers, the pillows, and the silk curtains surrounding the bed was as dark as the walls and the blinds covering the windows. Even the carpet was black, but it was soft to the touch.

Cheetah ordered Jaebum to sit on the lower step of her bed as she went into one of the doors connected to her room. Jaebum figured she was going into the bathroom. When he heard the telltale signs of water running, he knew he was correct.

Jaebum ended up waiting an entire hour and a half, his thoughts slowly drifting off until he wasn’t thinking of anything at all. He just…was. He almost didn’t realize that Cheetah had finished her bath. When he blinked, she was walking out of the room, wearing nothing but a black towel. She didn’t even spare him a glance as she sauntered into her walk-in closet.

When she came out, she was wearing a white crop top and black leggings. The heels she was wearing made her taller than Jaebum if he were standing. He watched her walk towards the door, completely ignoring him until she had opened the door.

“Follow me,” she ordered, not even bothering to look at him. Jaebum was trying to figure out if he was annoyed or not as he followed her. By the time they reached the living room, Jaebum figured he wasn’t annoyed, put out maybe, but not annoyed.

The living room was empty of anyone else but Cheetah didn’t care. Instead, she went over to one of the couches, the only one that was leather and black –fitting, before sitting down. “Down,” she ordered, pointing at the space in between the couch and the table. Jaebum forced himself not to think so hard before he did as he was told.

When he was on his knees in front of her, one of Cheetah’s eyebrows arched. “Hands and knees,” she ordered firmly. Jaebum hesitated for all of a millisecond before he was doing as he was told. He was confused as to her intentions until he felt the telltale signs of her legs draping themselves over his back. He could hear the soft sound of her heels touching the glass table.

After Cheetah settled down, she turned on the television and promptly ignored the fact that she was using Jaebum as a leg rest let alone that he existed. On Jaebum’s end, he didn’t feel too bad. The floor had soft carpet, even softer than the carpet in Cheetah’s room. His thoughts wondered and three hours passed before he wasn’t thinking about anything at all.

Cheetah knew when Jaebum had entered subspace again. She had figured dissociation was something that would work with him and so she wasn’t surprised at all. Instead, she took in his profile. He looked rather relaxed, eyes open but unseeing. Cheetah knew she could lift her legs and he wouldn’t even twitch.

Cheetah was pleased with him. She didn’t have much time left with him and it pleased her that she was able to get him to give up control so easily. The first time had been pretty hard on her. As his domme, she didn’t really like the notion of tricking him. She had talked to Junho about it and although he had seemed annoyed, in the end, Cheetah was Jaebum’s domme and she would do what she felt was necessary. Now, it was her job to truly take Jaebum’s control away and reward him at the same time.


	9. Prepared

By the time Cheetah guided Jaebum out of his head space, the day was almost over. After he’d submerged himself into his head space, he’d remained completely still and at ease the entire time. He hadn’t showed any signs of realizing when someone entered or exited the room, didn’t bat a lash when someone passed them.

Even when he came back to himself, he didn’t seem truly interested in the other people in the room. Instead, his gaze immediately fell on Cheetah, blinking sleepily as he patiently waited for her to tell him what she wanted. She had roused him for a reason.

“Let’s get you in bed,” Cheetah murmured, surprising Jaebum. The last time he checked, it’d been noon, maybe one. Had he been in his head that long? Apparently so. Instead of thinking about it too long, he followed Cheetah’s instructions to stretch out and get his blood flowing again.

“Alright, c’mon,” Cheetah called, getting his attention. Jaebum stretched once more, yawning, before he followed her. As they left, he saw the clock, surprised to learn that it was almost eleven at night. Well, that had been quite the experience then. That explained why he was so tired. Being on his hands and knees for hours was pretty tiring especially considering he didn’t really get to stretch until the end.

Jaebum seriously thought that Cheetah would take him back to his room, dismissing him for the night. Instead, she ignored the floor his room was on and headed for her room. He decided not to question it, figuring she had something planned. If there was something he’d learned as a sub, it was that his domme had his best interests in mind, even if the way they went about it confused the sub at first.

Jaebum wasn’t confused now, more tired than anything. He felt like he’d been doing yoga or something and now he was ready to just go to sleep. Luckily for him, that appeared to be what Cheetah wanted as well. She allowed him to shower and didn’t seem all that surprised when he just passed out with only one of her fluffy black towels wrapped around his middle.

Cheetah watched him for a moment, gently checking over his back. Once she was sure her planned activities wouldn’t hinder the healing, she smiled to herself and went into her closet. She went past all her clothes of varying shades of black until she got to her accessories.

Bypassing most of it, she pulled out a medium sized chest. It was as black as mostly everything else she owned and Cheetah smiled to herself. She was going to have fun with her sub when he woke up. Cheetah hummed softly to herself as she gather everything she would need out of the chest. Instead of taking the entire thing with her, she grabbed the chest next to it that was empty.

She put her selected toys into it and carted it out of the closet. She put the chest next to her side of the bed, making sure not to wake Jaebum. He needed all the sleep he could get. They were going to burn a few calories as soon as he woke up.

With everything she needed for during the fun, Cheetah went off to her bathroom. Inside, she grabbed the small, portable table and carted it out. She put that on her side of the bed, needing it as close to her as possible without actually being on the bed.

Making sure the table was successfully propped up, Cheetah went back to her bathroom. She grabbed a few face towels and some body towels just in case. Holding the towels in hand, she looked around her bathroom, wondering if she was missing something. With a small huff of air, Cheetah went for the third drawer, pulling out a new bottle of lube. She definitely didn’t need her sub to be in any more pain than necessary.

Finished with that step, she returned to her bedroom and put the lube on the table. Keeping the towels, she left her bedroom. The first place she went to was the laundry room. Bypassing the washer, she put the towels in the dryer. She wanted them to be warm enough to soothe any soreness he would feel afterwards. She didn’t start the dryer just yet, reminding herself to do it before she returned to her room.

Then, she went to her office. She did have a business to run despite the sub taking up most of her time. She spent a few hours in there, hurriedly planning out the next day for her assistant. She was sure her co-CEO, Jessi, could handle any unforeseeable problems, but Cheetah felt better dealing with any ones she could see happening. When she checked the time, she wasn’t all that surprised to notice it was almost three. She was a busy woman.

Shifting around, Cheetah went over to the couch she kept in her office for such occasions. She wanted Jaebum to get as much sleep as necessary and her alarm would surely wake up. So, she grabbed her second favorite cover, turned on her alarm, and dozed off, thinking of what she had planned for Jaebum.

At six-thirty AM, Cheetah’s alarm went off. Cheetah grumbled a bit, shifting and stretching before she turned her alarm off. It took her a moment, but she remembered that she everything had to be done before Jaebum woke up. With that in mind, she got up, folding her cover and was quickly on the move. She made a quick stop to the laundry room and turned the dryer on before heading for the kitchen.

Inside, she found a teapot and filled it up with water. When it was on the stove, Cheetah was on the move. She found a bowl that was big enough for what she needed before putting it on the counter. After that, she went back to her room where Jaebum was peacefully asleep. Luckily for her, his hands were rather high on the bed. Despite her bed being circular, she had the necessary posts to do what needed to be done.

She went to the chest she had pulled out hours earlier. Inside, she pulled out the cuffs she’d put in there. She eyed them, eyeing the black fur rimming the cuffs. Surely it’d be comfortable for Jaebum so he wouldn’t hurt himself during their activities. Pain wasn’t the point of this session and so Cheetah was working on making sure to take as many precautions as she could. Cuffing Jaebum to the posts was rather easy. She only did his arms and Jaebum didn’t wake up like he would’ve a few days ago. Almost done, Cheetah was on the move again.

She left her room quietly and went for the kitchen. The teapot was just beginning to whistle and Cheetah was quick to turn it off, pouring the boiling hot water into the bowl. By the time she was done with Jaebum, it’d be warm enough to use to clean them off. She carted the bowl up to her room, carefully putting it down next to the portable table.

She eyed the table for a moment before hunting down a heating pad. With that plugged up, she put it on the table before going to the laundry room. The towels were hot and ready and she brought them up to her room, draping them onto the heating pad.

Finally finished with the preparations, Cheetah went to the bathroom for the final step. She was careful as she put on her favorite scented lotion. She brushed her teeth, the whole cleaning routine, before changing into her favorite lingerie set. Instead of just wearing that, she retrieved Jaebum’s V-neck. She knew it would be quite useful. Slipping it on, Cheetah went into her room where Jaebum was starting to wake up.

It was time.


	10. Day 4: Taking Control Part I

Jaebum woke up slowly. He startled himself by moving his arm, only to find that his movement was rather limited. When a rattling sound accompanied his movement, he knew what was going on. For a moment, he considered tensing up, maybe voicing his opinion on being chained down so early in the morning. But then, he actually opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw, was Cheetah. She was reclining on the bed beside him, looking rather relaxed. Jaebum took her in, figuring she had a reason for lying on top of the cover while he was under it. Jaebum found himself doing a double take when he realized she was wearing his shirt and, from what he could tell anything, not much else. Her legs were bare, one lying on top of the other.

Jaebum finally tore his gaze away from her legs when she grabbed his chin, making him have eye contact with her.

“Like what you see?” she asked pleasantly, truly curious. When Jaebum nodded, Cheetah laughed. “Well, I only have a few hours with you, so I’d like to finish up.” Cheetah shifted, straddling Jaebum and reaching for the covers that kept him rather hidden.

“You’ve been such a good boy these past couple of days,” Cheetah purred, shifting the cover down until it was completely out of her way. Jaebum was watching her, his interest piqued.

“And I know you weren’t used to your control being taken from you but, you’ve improved so much. I’m proud of you. I think you deserve an award.” Cheetah was reaching for the towel now and Jaebum helped her by lifting his hips. Cheetah tossed the towel away and didn’t acknowledge how hard he was already.

Instead, she ran her fingers over his chest and stomach, digging her nails in just to watch his muscles jump. She hummed deep in her throat before sliding down Jaebum’s body. Jaebum watched her through heavily lidded eyes, unsure of what she expected him to do in this situation.

As it turns out, all he had to do was lay there, basking in the warmth that came from her blowjob. He was so into her taking him down all the way that it caught him off guard when he felt fingers poking at his hole. Jaebum groaned softly, fingers curling into his palm as Cheetah slowly pushed inside of him. The wet heat of her mouth around his dick and her wet fingers pushing into him had his mind drifting off.

Jaebum forced himself to remain in the present, wanting to appreciate the gift Cheetah was giving him. He wasn’t the most vocal person in the world, but Cheetah could tell by his movements. He probably hadn’t noticed, but he’d been tugging on the cuffs ever since Cheetah had started fingering him.

When she felt he was ready, she pulled her hand away, reaching just a bit lower for one of her chosen toys. Jaebum felt it when her fingers left, but before he could mourn the loss, it was being replaced by a firm hardness that definitely was not fingers.

He tilted his head up, confused despite how turned on he was. All he could see was Cheetah in between his legs, one hand wrapped around his dick and the other pushing whatever it was inside of him. His mind finally connected the dots as to what it was when it started vibrating.

“Oh shit,” Jaebum panted, huffing as Cheetah shifted upward, swallowing his dick down. Cheetah laughed a little at his reaction and turned the vibrator higher, just because she could. Jaebum’s toes curled and his back arched a bit as he moaned. His dick throbbed and his heart raced as Cheetah swallowed around him. However, before he could cum or inform her of the fact that he was close, Cheetah pulled off, tsking at him.

“No,” she said, pulling away from him entirely, the very tips of her nails the only thing still in contact with his dick. “You cum when I say you can cum, no sooner. Do you understand?” Jaebum whined, nodding his head in hopes that she would continue. However, Cheetah didn’t seem all that pleased as she reached down and squeezed around the base of his dick.

“Use your words Jaebum,” Cheetah ordered, watching him as he moaned again. “Yes ma’am, sorry ma’am,” Jaebum groaned, trying to stay on track. It was really hard with Cheetah practically strangling his dick and the vibrator being on its highest setting.

Cheetah teased him like that for a good five minutes, watching as he finally lost control of his body and had an orgasm. To Jaebum, it didn’t actually feel like an orgasm, in fact, it was kind of uncomfortable. However, once he realized it was his cum dripping down Cheetah’s fingers, he babbled an apology as Cheetah milked him for everything he had.

“’M sorry, can’t –fuck ngh,” whatever he was attempting to say, it turned into a loud moan as Cheetah pushed the vibrator in deeper.

“I’ll let that one go since I forced it out of you,” Cheetah murmured. If Jaebum heard her, he didn’t show it as he moaned and whimpered under his breath. With him still trying to calm down, Cheetah pulled away long enough to pull off his V-neck.

When she straddled him again, Jaebum opened his eyes, taking in the black bra and panties set she was wearing. Jaebum watched in a daze as she slowly undid her bra, teasing him with each strap she pulled down. Jaebum felt like he was being tortured as she slowly pulled her bra off, dropping it next to his arm.

She smiled at him as if she knew something he didn’t and shifted backwards, grabbing his still throbbing flesh. “Jaebum,” Cheetah purred as she sat down with his dick pressed flush against her lips. Jaebum grunted, unable to take his eyes off of what she was doing. Cheetah decided to let that go.

“Do you want to fuck me?” as she asked this, she rolled her hips, sliding up the side of his dick. Jaebum’s breath hitched and it came out shaky as Cheetah slid back down. She did this a few more times, getting even wetter with each stroke. Jaebum felt delirious with pleasure, a bit more noisy than usual.

“Baby, I asked you a question. I expect an answer,” Cheetah tilted her head, grinding a little harder to make him focus. That didn’t help, but it got her point across.

“Fuck yes, please, I wan- I need to. Shit!” Cheetah moaned, leaning forward to put her hands on his shoulders as she kept going, rolling her hips. “Mm, tell me how you’d fuck me,” she purred, shifting her weight so he could feel her wetness between the fabric of her panties.

“Fuck!” Jaebum yanked on the chains without even noticing and Cheetah was surprised they still held. “First,” Jaebum breathed as Cheetah slowly rolled down, pre-cum was starting to drip out of the head of Jaebum’s dick. “I’d eat you out. I’d eat you so good you’d cum just from my tongue. I’d start with your clit first too-fucking shit!” Jaebum huffed as Cheetah leaned down and ran her tongue over his collarbone.

“I’d suck on it before fucking you with my tongue, but it wouldn’t even prepare you for my dick. Honestly, I’d be fine with you riding my face all day,” Jaebum’s back arched, as Cheetah dug her nails into his shoulders. The imagery was just making her wetter.

“Then, once you beg me to stop, I’d fuck you. I wouldn’t fuck you fast though, no, I’d take my time with you. That's not to say I wouldn’t fuck your brains out, cause I would. I’d fuck you until you ruined the covers we’re on and then,” Jaebum paused as Cheetah’s breath picked up. He smirked, pleased with himself.

“Then I’d make you ride me. I’d roll my hips, like this,” it honestly caught Cheetah off guard when Jaebum suddenly shifted his hips, grinding right up to her in a way that made her feel all of him. “Oh fuck,” Cheetah whimpered, biting her lip. She hadn’t meant to make that noise. Jaebum laughed and Cheetah almost came.

“Yeah, just like that. And I’d make you ride me until your legs gave out then, I’d roll us over and fuck you some more. How’s that sound huh? Want that? All you’d have to do is let me go. Matter fact, all you’d have to do is sit on my dick instead of grinding against it and I can show you that I’m a man of my word.”

Jaebum’s words were filled with promise and he rolled his hips again for emphasis on what he wanted to do. Cheetah had to force herself to remember the purpose of this session. With a low moan, Cheetah sat back, pushing Jaebum down.

“Mm, I do like the sound of that. I like it a lot.” As she said this, she shifted up and off of Jaebum. He turned, following her with that sharp gaze of his. He watched as she slowly pulled her panties off. They were useless now considering how wet they were. She let them fall to the floor before she was back on the bed, pushing Jaebum down.

“I’ll let you go, but no touching unless I say so. Understand?” “Yes, ma’am,” Jaebum said, watching her as she reached for the key. When the cuffs were gone, and Cheetah made a show of it that somehow turned Jaebum on, Cheetah smiled down at him.

“You’d let me ride your face all day long huh?” She asked. Jaebum’s challenging smirk just made her want to test that theory, and so she did.


	11. Taking Control Part II

Jaebum ate Cheetah out like it was his last meal on Earth. As promised, he didn’t touch her with his hands, but they weren’t necessary. He kept his word and worked on her clit first. Cheetah let her head fall back, one hand in his hair and the other on the headboard, keeping herself stable.

“Fuck, I see what,” Cheetah moaned when Jaebum ran his tongue down her slit before pushing it inside, “what vocal training does for you.” She panted more, her hips moving of their own accord by now. She had to give him credit, he definitely knew what he was doing, and he could probably take her riding him all day.

Cheetah let herself get lost in her pleasure. It had been a while since someone had eaten her out like it was their mission in life. She let out soft, breathy noises that Jaebum paid special attention to until she bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes rolling back as she came. It kind of hurt how hard she arched her back but she wasn’t even thinking about it as Jaebum kept going.

Cheetah was a trembling mess when she finally shoved his head down and pushed herself away. Jaebum let himself fall back, and Cheetah watched as she licked his bottom lip, cleaning up the mess that had been there.

“Fuck. I’m going to keep you.” Cheetah decided, taking a moment to gather herself. Jaebum hummed and Cheetah had one more full body tremble before she pulled herself back together. Damn, he was too good at giving head.

Once she was on her feet, Cheetah went to her chest. Jaebum remained lying on the bed, unable to do anything else considering Cheetah hadn’t told him to. The vibrator was still going inside of him but it wasn’t enough to make him cum.

“Although I’m really interested in how well you’d fuck me,” Cheetah breathed, tightening a strap around her thigh. Jaebum smiled at her words but didn’t comment. She was obviously going somewhere with this.

“I’m going to stick to my plan. You should be loose enough now,” she purred, hand reaching the vibrator inside of him. She was gentle as she pulled it off, maybe a little too interested in how he made these small little noises with each pull until it was finally out and Jaebum sighed, shivering a little.

Cheetah pushed Jaebum’s thighs farther apart, sliding in between them as she did so. Jaebum huffed, looking at her through heavily lidded eyes. It took him a moment to look past the fingers rubbing down his thighs until they landed on her lower half. Cheetah was wearing a dark blue strap on, the black straps around her thighs quite visible.

Jaebum realized where this was going at about the same time Cheetah pressed the tip against his hole. He made a low noise in his throat that was either a growl or a whine. Cheetah wasn’t sure but he didn’t seem bothered by what Cheetah was about to do.

“Not your first time?” Cheetah asked, truly curious. Maybe a little jealous, but that was for another day. “Being fucked? No. Being fucked with a strap-on? Yes. That your favorite color?” he asked. “No. But I wasn’t sure what size you could take. Maybe later I’ll show you the one in my favorite color.” She smiled at him sharply and pushed inside him at the same moment.

For a second, Jaebum tensed, but in the next second, he moaned and melted into the bed. Cheetah noticed the way his fingers dug into the sheets. Cheetah felt the press of the other side of the strap-on and she felt herself moaning with him.

She was careful and precise as she filled him. The vibrator had helped but she had no intentions of tearing him or causing unnecessary pain. As he relaxed more, Cheetah pushed in deeper until their skin touched. Cheetah found herself running her fingers along his stomach, appreciating the muscle there. Jaebum was keeping himself relaxed until he didn’t have to at all.

When Cheetah was sure he was relaxed and ready, she pulled backwards before pushing back in. She pushed in lightly a few times before actually getting into it. Jaebum was responsive and malleable underneath Cheetah’s fingers.

When Jaebum suddenly stiffened before moaning her name in a breathy voice she’d never heard before, she knew she’d found what she was looking for. “Oh, there it is,” she cooed. Jaebum moaned again, shifting under her and moaning in the same tone. Cheetah found that she really liked that tone, especially when he said her name.

Pleased with her find, Cheetah fucked into him faster, planning on making him scream at the most and start up a mantra in that lovely breathy voice of his in the least. At one point, Cheetah pulled out of him, not that surprised when Jaebum didn’t comment on it. She was in control and he knew it, moved along with it.

“Hands and knees, now.” Cheetah ordered. Jaebum complied easily, moving fluidly until he was where she wanted him. Then, she was pushing in deep. Cheetah placed one hand on the back of Jaebum’s neck and the other on his hip. That breathy tone came back and Cheetah smiled, pleased with herself and him.

“I never took you for one who enjoyed being fucked so much, but you take it so well.” Cheetah murmured thoughtfully. Jaebum didn’t answer, having fallen into his head space upon Cheetah squeezing his neck. It was easy for him to fall into his serenity, the pleasure Cheetah gave him only adding up.

His serenity was interrupted when Cheetah’s hand slid around, wrapping around his throbbing dick. She had figured he’d be close by now considering she’d worked hard on aiming for his prostate each time she pushed inside of him. Jaebum groaned, dropping from his hands to his elbows, and eventually pressing his face into the sheets beneath him.

Cheetah went with him, keeping him still once he was down. “You want to cum don’t you? Remember what I said earlier?” Jaebum moaned her name in reply, groaning as he turned his head a little. “Please,” he moaned, groaning when Cheetah pushed that much deeper. “Please what? Use your words baby, that’s how this works.” She replied, trying to push down her oncoming orgasm. He had to cum first.

“Can I-” Jaebum’s breath hitched and he hiccupped a little. “Can I cum? Please ma’am?” Jaebum asked, his voice that soft, breathy thing that was quickly becoming her weakness. “Good boy, such a good boy. Alright, cum for me,” it was an order that Jaebum could comply to easily.

Jaebum had never cum so hard in his life. He felt like he had blacked out or something and when he could focus again, everything was chill. He felt like he was floating, like nothing could touch him, well, nothing negative anyway. He definitely didn’t mind when Cheetah’s soft hands ran over his back, followed quickly by a towel.

Cheetah was careful and gentle as she cleaned Jaebum off. She carefully rolled him away from the mess they made. Jaebum looked quite serene and Cheetah knew she had accomplished her goal. She had expected him to seem a little more fucked out, but she could see it in his body language. She had done a damn good job.

“Hey,” Cheetah’s voice was soft as she got Jaebum’s attention. He blinked up at her, surprisingly tired. Usually when he was in control of the situation, he wasn’t tired. Not until he was by himself. However, as a sub, he felt comfortable enough to give Cheetah the reins as well as take care of him. He could afford to be tired without looking weak.

“Let’s get some water into you before you go to sleep yeah?” Jaebum nodded and sat up a bit, sipping the water down. Cheetah finished cleaning him off before she grabbed the cover, covering the both of them.

“How did that feel?” she asked, running her fingers down his stomach. Jaebum yawned, blinking owlishly at her. “Great,” he murmured, surprisingly pulling her closer to him. She had been told he wasn’t the most touchy, but as a sub he seemed to definitely prefer touching. Cheetah was perfectly fine with that. More than fine actually. She found herself, touching Jaebum, gentle caresses until he fell asleep. When she checked her watch, she found they had a few hours before Junho arrived.

Cheetah slowly slid out of the bed, making sure Jaebum was still asleep. He frowned a little but didn’t wake up. Nodding to herself, Cheetah removed the strap on and put everything back in the chest. She grabbed Jaebum’s V-neck and slipped it on before she took the chest and put it outside of her door. Someone would get it and clean the toys in it before putting it back.

With that out of the way, Cheetah got back in the bed with Jaebum, allowing herself to smile affectionately at him when he latched onto her. As a sub he was definitely more into cuddling.


	12. Until Next Time

When Jaebum woke up, it was to Cheetah’s sleeping face. She was breathing softly and Jaebum decided that she had an innocent look to her features when she was asleep. Jaebum wondered if he could sleep some more but then Cheetah shifted, slowly waking up. When their eyes met, Cheetah smiled at him, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

When she pulled away, she checked the time before sighing. “Junho is on his way. Let’s get you packed up.” Jaebum grumbled a bit, but her word was law, so Jaebum did as he was told. He felt really good as he returned to his room alone. Cheetah needed to shower but she wanted to see him off.

Jaebum packed quickly, thinking over his days as Cheetah’s sub. She had treated him well and taught him that control wasn’t everything. He didn’t always need to be in control to enjoy himself. With a firm nod to himself, Jaebum zipped up his suitcase.

Cheetah was waiting for him, dressed as impeccable as always. “Ready?” she asked. “Is it weird that I kind of want to stay?” Jaebum asked, unafraid to be honest. “Not at all. But you do have a group to run.” Jaebum nodded, making to walk towards the reception room but Cheetah stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“Just because you have to leave doesn’t mean you are no longer welcome. I want to keep you, Jaebum, but that doesn’t mean you have to live here. Anytime you need or even if you just want to come,” Cheetah paused at this, looking over his figure, most likely remembering their fun, “and in more ways than one, my door will always be open. Well, until you come in it anyway.” Jaebum laughed and Cheetah was pleased with herself.

“Thank you, really,” Jaebum was truly sincere and Cheetah could tell. “No problem. I want you to get some Gatorade first, I’ll take your bags up.” Jaebum surprisingly didn’t hesitate. He went to the kitchen, politely bowing to each person he saw and accepting their goodbyes. He was surprised they had been aware that he was leaving. Then again, it wasn’t like his stay was permanent.

In the kitchen, he saw a familiar face. Hyun Woo didn’t look all that surprised to see him. In fact, he looked quite happy to see him. “Jaebum-ssi!” he called, his voice high and sweet. Jaebum was over the situation from the other day, but he was still a little weary of the boy.

Hyun Woo hopped off the counter and moved towards him, an unopen bottle of Gatorade in his hand. It was obviously for Jaebum. “When Cheetah noona told me you were leaving, I begged to get to talk to you. I know now you were tricked into that situation, but I just wanted to apologize. I learned about my real part after the situation. If it makes you feel better, I really appreciated the help. Jessi noona said help was coming and I assumed that was you, that you had permission.”

Hyun Woo paused and peeked up at Jaebum through his lashes. The kid was unbelievably cute. So cute Jaebum could barely believe he was older than him. He felt himself thawing, unable to help himself in front of cute things. “I’m terribly sorry. Will you forgive me?” Hyun Woo asked. Jaebum snorted, rolling his eyes as he took the Gatorade.

“I don’t blame you. I understand now why they did what they did. Cute people are my weakness, especially if they’re small.” Hyun Woo blinked, his eyes literally sparkling. Jaebum wasn’t aware that this level of cute existed. “You think I’m cute?” he asked, batting his lashes. Jaebum laughed, ruffling Hyun Woo’s hair. “Of course. Thanks for the Gatorade. I’ll see you around.” Hyun Woo nodded, watching Jaebum leave. If he was blushing, no one would know but him.

In the reception room, Cheetah and Junho were talking to each other. They stopped when they saw Jaebum coming.

“Were you talking about me?” Jaebum asked, making a face at Junho. Junho rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Jaebum, pulling the younger closer. “I missed you, you brat.” Junho muttered, rubbing his knuckles into Jaebum’s scalp until the younger grumbled and pushed him away.

“Ready to go?” Junho asked. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Jaebum replied, shrugging lightly. Junho laughed, squeezing the back of Jaebum’s neck. “Alright. Wrap up any goodbyes. I’ll be in the car.” Junho informed him. Jaebum didn’t really need to say a goodbye. Instead, he stepped towards Cheetah, smiling down at her.

“May I kiss you?” he asked. Cheetah laughed, stepping closer to him and tilting her head up. Jaebum met her halfway and pressed his lips against hers. Their kiss didn’t last very long and when Jaebum made to pull away, Cheetah kept him close.

“Remember what I said. Anytime.” Cheetah murmured against his lips. Jaebum nodded, pecking her lips once more before pulling away. “I’ll see you soon,” Cheetah said, waving her hand as Jaebum left.

The ride back was rather quiet, Jaebum mulling over his past few days in Cheetah’s care. Junho was mulling over the script of his next movie and that made the ride rather quick. Junho helped Jaebum up, but murmured that he was on a tight schedule. With a wink towards one of his favorite juniors, Junho was on his way.

Jaebum’s return to the GOT7 dorm was as loud as it usually was. Jackson latched onto him like he usually does and the others crowded around. Mark kept a safe distance away and watched everything carefully. When the greetings were done and over with, or rather when Mark informed everyone that Jaebum needed to unpack, Jaebum escaped to his room.

When he opened his suitcase, he was surprised to find a black box sitting on top of his clothes. Curious, Jaebum opened the box. He was rather surprised to find three bracelets sitting in there. They obviously went together and it wasn’t hard for Jaebum to realize who it was from.

The whole skull thing pointed to Cheetah but the fact that her name was carved into the thinnest bracelet let him know what this was. Cheetah did say she wanted to keep him. Jaebum carefully put the bracelets back into the box and put his things away. He found himself laughing a little when he realized his V-neck was missing. Cheetah sure knew how to make one know they were claimed.


	13. Bonus

It took a month before Jaebum returned. When he did, Cheetah was waiting for him, but she wasn’t alone. Jessi was sitting on Cheetah’s bed as well.

“Took you long enough,” Cheetah purred, sauntering towards Jaebum in nothing but his V-neck that she had kept for herself. Jaebum didn’t say anything considering it wasn’t a question therefore he didn’t need to speak. Cheetah didn’t mind. Instead, she run her fingers down his arms as soon as she was close enough to touch.

She was beyond pleased to feel the three bracelets around his right wrist. She had been a bit worried he would feel too masculine for pink, but apparently that wasn’t a problem. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist, feeling the thinnest bracelet touch her skin as she pulled him towards her bed.

“Jessi’s been begging me to let her play for a while.” Cheetah informed him, pleased when he followed her to the center of her bed. “And so she’s going to do as she pleases, within reason,” the second part was aimed at Jessi who grinned.

“I’m pretty sure I promised to not hurt your precious idol,” Jessi smirked, reaching out and running her fingers down Jaebum’s back. Jaebum found himself easily falling back into his position as a sub. His job was to do as he was told and feel. He found that he could do that pretty well.

“So, how do we start?” Jessi asked, taking in the way Cheetah focused on Jaebum’s lips. “He needs to be prepped.” Cheetah murmured before she was pulling Jaebum into a kiss. Jaebum went willingly, enjoying the taste of her. She pulled away too soon for his liking and before he knew it, she was guiding him towards Jessi. The brunette kissed much harder than Cheetah with more intent but Jaebum took it all in stride. He didn’t pull away until Cheetah made him.

The two dommes worked together in stripping Jaebum, pulling him into kisses along the way. When he was completely bare, they remained on their knees on the bed. The three of them met in the middle, kissing messily until Cheetah pulled away, drifting towards his ear where she bit at the lobe gently.

“I want you to undress Jessi unnie,” Cheetah ordered, her voice low and filled with want. Jaebum moaned into Jessi’s mouth as his hands started moving. His hands dipped underneath her shirt and Cheetah heard Jessi gasp before Jaebum was suddenly holding her bra. Cheetah was impressed.

“He’s really talented,” Jessi said, her head tilted up as Jaebum licked his way down. He only pulled away enough to pull her shirt off but he was pressing towards her again. When he took one breast into his hand, mouth latching onto her nipple, Jessi sighed, her hands going into his hair.

“Damn talented,” she breathed. Cheetah watched, her hands dipping into Jaebum’s pants. Jaebum must’ve decided that meant something because Jessi suddenly gasped before shivering. Jaebum had pushed his hand into her pants and was dipping his fingers into her wetness.

Cheetah found herself draped over Jaebum’s back, murmuring orders and dirty words in his ears that he obeyed and moaned at respectively. It didn’t take long at all before he had Jessi on her back, completely naked. Cheetah made him dip in between her thighs, to show her how much he seemed to appreciate giving head.

Jessi gasped and moaned, her voice husky as it filled the room. Jaebum was focused on his task, fingers sliding into her. He fingered her until he crooked his fingers and dragged them towards her entrance. When Jessi cried out, he knew he’d found what he was looking for and pinpointed it. Jessi’s hands latched onto Jaebum’s hair, pulling almost painfully as he made her cum.

Her loud cries only fueled the lust in the air and Cheetah pulled Jaebum away before he could finish cleaning up the mess he made. Cheetah kissed him deeply, licking the taste of Jessi out of his mouth to taste for herself. Jessi watched them, hands drifting down to her damp curls as they made out.

Cheetah pulled away first, pushing Jaebum down on his back next to Jessi. Jaebum went willingly and found himself almost immediately pulled into a kiss by Jessi. She was aggressive, biting down on his bottom lip and hungrily sucking on his tongue. Jaebum went with it until Cheetah was pulling Jessi away.

Then, it was Jaebum’s turn to watch. The two women kissed and touched each other, Cheetah tugging on Jessi’s hair much harder than Jessi had pulled Jaebum’s. They made out for a while until they remembered Jaebum was there. Well, it was rather hard to forget, but they focused on him again.

“I want to fuck him,” Jessi said. “I promised you that you could. I want his mouth,” Cheetah purred, leering at Jaebum in a way that made his dick twitch. Jessi grinned, slipping off of the bed. Cheetah climbed up it, straddling Jaebum and kissing him, hands sliding up to meet his.

She knew exactly when Jessi’s lubed covered fingers pressed against Jaebum’s hole. Jaebum gasped into Cheetah’s mouth, making a low noise as he kissed her that much harder. Cheetah smiled against him before pulling away.

“Ready?” she asked Jaebum. Jaebum nodded, his breath hitching as Jessi pushed two fingers into him. Cheetah ignored what was going on behind her, instead shifting up to straddle his face. She had thought about his promise and the way he’d eaten her out last time for a while. He had stayed under for a while and she wanted to test just how long he could stay down there.

Jaebum was eager but precise in his attentions. He moaned and groaned from Jessi’s treatment, but that only added to Cheetah’s pleasure. Cheetah found one hand sliding into Jaebum’s hair as the other went to tease at her nipple. Jaebum sucked and licked to his heart’s content, pausing when Jessi started pushing her strap-on inside of him.

“Touch me,” Cheetah ordered when he panted into her pussy. Jaebum grunted and started eating her out again as his hands came up. He was quite capable of multi-tasking as he flattened his tongue against her and teased her nipples to hardness.

Behind her, Jessi moaned, fucking shallowly in and out of Jaebum. She started up a rhythm that everyone could work with and soon the three of them were writhing in seemingly choreographed unison. Jessi and Cheetah’s noises were the loudest but Jaebum’s were muffled by Cheetah.

None of them were really sure how much time passed but Cheetah was the first to come. Her moans were breathless as she rolled her hips, fucking Jaebum’s face to her heart’s content. Jessi followed after, the pressure on her clit becoming too much for her.

Jaebum didn’t cum, more focused on pleasing the two of them than anything else. That and he was well aware that the rule was to be given permission first. So, he continued to move with Cheetah, his hands wrapping around her thighs as she trembled and shuddered above him.

“Fuck, shit,” Cheetah’s mouth fell open as she looked down, her hips still moving despite how sensitive she felt. She didn’t want to stop just yet and so she wouldn’t. Jessi was pulling out, hurriedly tugging off the strap-on and tossing it away.

“Mind if he comes in me?” Jessi asked, wrapping a hand around Jaebum’s dick. Jaebum grunted, almost having forgotten how hard he was. He had a one track mind when it came to what he was currently focused on.

Cheetah turned her head, glaring at Jessi as much as she could from that angle. Jaebum was hers, Jessi could touch and fuck, but the fruits of the labor belonged to Cheetah unless given direct permission, age be damned. Jessi laughed but she wasn’t bothered, if anything, she was rather amused.

Jaebum was definitely the loudest, albeit muffled, when Jessi took his dick, all of it in one go. “Shit. No wonder you’re keeping him for yourself,” Jessi said, getting herself settled. Cheetah laughed, but it was more like puffs of air than anything else. She scratched at Jaebum’s scalp, getting some of his attention. He was still rather focused in what he was doing.

“Make her cum and then you can,” Cheetah said. Jaebum moaned into Cheetah’s pussy, hands clamping down on her thighs more firmly before his hips were moving. Jessi gasped, nails digging into Jaebum’s stomach as she held on for the ride. For a minute there, she just took it, his length and girth taking her by surprise along with his sheer will to fuck her brains out despite being focused on eating Cheetah out.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Jessi breathed, finally getting her bearings and moving with him. Cheetah was getting even more sensitive but she was close to coming again. She tugged at Jaebum’s hair when he pulled his tongue out and flattened it against her again. Damn it felt so good.

This time, it was Jessi who came first and she seemed surprised when it happened. She definitely left marks in Jaebum’s stomach from her nails when she came, throwing her head back and crying out. She pulled up and off, way too sensitive to keep going. Cheetah would be upset if she made Jaebum cum anyway.

When Jessi was comfortably lying next to them, sleepily watching, Cheetah pulled away from Jaebum’s face. The younger huffed, whether out of annoyance or appreciating the unfiltered air, Cheetah didn’t know. Instead of figuring it out, she took Jessi’s place. Jaebum groaned, his eyes closing as Cheetah immediately started a fast pace.

“Fuck me,” Cheetah ordered. Jaebum grunted and then he was rolling them over, careful of where Jessi was. Cheetah was barely on her back before Jaebum was fucking into her like it was the only thing he could do. Neither one of them lasted that long at all. Cheetah came first, her eyes rolling back as her nails dug into Jaebum’s back. That was what set Jaebum off.

When Jaebum flopped down on his back, the three of them just breathed. “We have got to do that again,” Jessi breathed, pushing her sweaty hair out of her face. Cheetah laughed. Jaebum seemed to be asleep, or at least unmoving. Cheetah finally got enough strength to get up and she returned with a few towels, one she tossed Jessi’s way.

When everyone was cleaned up, Cheetah and Jessi curled up around Jaebum. The younger opened one eye, blearily glaring at the both of them for jostling him before closing it again. They drifted off shortly after, waking up hours later to go one more round before Jaebum had to leave. His managers could only grant him a certain amount of time away before questions were raised.


End file.
